Silent Starlight
by Magick
Summary: a sad little ficcie. A third person POV after the final battle. this is SLASH, HPDM, which mean MM relationship, ok? If u dont like, then dont read it


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowlings  
  
Im taking a small break from "Small Problem" until I can get some more inspiration, and I got the idea for this from an episode to Digimon no less (babysitting has it's advantages!)  
  
  
--=X=--  
  
The afternoon was hot, and beads of sweat dripped down Harry's forehead, slipping away from the faint ridge of scar tissue. Kneeling, blood flowing in a glistening river, to pool around him, the 7th year student clutched painfully at the gaping tear in his firm abdomen. The sound of a small laugh echoed, bubbling with blood, from his throat, as he wiped a thin rivulet of crimson from the corner of his lip. Dark hair matted with sweat and dirt, the proud Gryffindor shuddered as his body threatened to give out under him, elaving him laying, sprawled, on the ground.  
  
The only comfort he would allow himself, was the prone form of Lord Voldemort, now, just Tom Riddle, bloody, and dead on the ground a few yards away. The battle had been won, or so he had thought. But it was no spell, but the sharp end of a strangely familiar hemlock wand that had pierced his tanned flesh. All he had seen was a flash of silvery-blonde hair, and the searing pain had clouded his vision. Harry wondered morbidly, attempting in his muzzy state to decipher the name of his killer. He decided with a nod, correct in his assumption.  
  
But the blood refused to clot, as the hot pool steadily spread, turned dark on the far edges by the hot sunlight. The grass beneath his hands felt soft, but prickly, and he decided that this wasn't such a terrible place to die after all. But his vision was becoming more and more blurry, and his limbs steadily numb. It wouldn't be long now, only a matter of time, and patience.  
  
Light footfalls barely disturbed the ground, as Draco ran for the fallen boy, his lungs aching from lack of oxygen. the blonde echoed in his steps, a repetitve mantra. But the silence scared him terribly, as he ran, and felt like he was never getting any closer.   
  
But fate had cast him aside, as he dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around his lover tenderly, tears welling, burning, in his eyes when he realized the extent of the damage caused by his own father's wand. "I'm sorry, Harry... I tried to warn you, I could have done more, I love you so much, please...forgive me..." Draco sobbed brokenly. Harry nodded weakly, barely more then a slight twitch of his head, as his eyelids closed over dull emerald orbs. "Of course......I-I-I love you, Draco, and I'll wait for you, on the other side" Was all he had the strength to say, before his body gave up the ghost, and passed on. He had waited so long, in such pain, just to see his love one last time, a finally goodbye, and to tell him, he would always be there, waiting, and protecting him.  
  
Draco cried until he was hoarse, and his sobs were choked and thick sounding, even to his own ears. "Harry...please....Harry...please....Harry...please..." he whispered over and over again, his agony shutting out the outside world, and his universe consisted of the cold weight of his lover. Still his memory supplied him with endless rounds of tight embraces and fiery kisses that left him warm, until the cold weight shocked him realizing, again and again, that he was gone. His reality was pain, a lonely void that robbed Draco of tears and of dillusions. How many times had he forgot to tell him, 'I love you'? And now it was too late, he could only pray with all his heart that his dark-haired lover was watching, and could hear him.  
  
"I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed to the stars, as night fell over the grieving young man. Starlight dusted his hair, as he reached his hands upwards, clawing at he brilliant brightness of the moon, and it's petite minions, the stars. "Why did you have to take him, WHY WHY WHY!!!???" That he had lost everything, Harry was everything to him, his life, and death.  
  
As Draco reached for the stars, he felt a pulling on his fingertips, like someone taking his hands firmly and drawing him upwards. Looking down, he could see Harry's body, limp and mangled, on the ground, and he struggled to reach out for it, on to see his own body still cradling his Harry, even in death. Nodding at the realization, Draco looked up, and could see the faint outline of his beloved. "Together, always?" he whispered, scared.  
"Always love.... My heaven could never be complete with you in pain... for my perfection, comes from your joy."   
  
And the two lover's reached for the stars together, as one, always.  
  
--=X=--  
  
u like  
u hate?  
  
Tell me!!!!! 


End file.
